


Why Are You Here?

by hazelljp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Fanfiction, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Parent Liam Payne, Parent Zayn, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, ziam, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelljp/pseuds/hazelljp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of what seemed like a perfect marriage and family life, Zayn left. He simply felt exhausted of the responsibility placed on him. He wanted out but it was not as simple as he thought it to be. Zayn has neglected to think of his young daughter and husband Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this because of the current events involving my father Zayn and his actions. Him leaving and then shading Louis on twitter has put Ziam girls and others in a mix of emotions and unexplained justifications. It kinda felt like parents divorcing and neglecting the feelings of their children (us fans) in the process.

"Baba?" the girl stated doe-eyed at the man in front of her.  
"Hey baby girl. Can I come in a minute?"  
"I don't know if daddy would like it..." she frowned.  
"It'll be ok just for a minute. I've missed you." the man smiled and patted the little girl's head.  
"Ok can we play?" she asked with a wide smile.  
"Sure." He walked into the small home and shut the door behind him. The little girl ran off to find her toys for her and her baba to play with. The man ran his hands through his dark hair and walked further into the familiar room. The smell of food simmering on the stove and air freshener sent an aching feeling through his chest. He looked around at the pictures which decorated the tables and walls; himself being in many of them. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to one of the frames. Analyzing it he went to pick it up. He nearly dropped it when a voice boomed behind him.

"Zayn?" he turned around to see him. It’s been weeks since they've heard from another or seen each other.  
"Hey Li"  
"Why are you here? Did she let you in?" the larger man asked.  
"Yeah uh I just came to get some things and-"  
"Because leaving wasn't enough I guess." Liam's voice was stern. He walked out from the shadows of the stairs and into the living room where his husband stood stunned.  
"Liam I just-"  
"What? Wanted to check if you've changed your mind? Or maybe you suddenly remembered you had a family?" he spat.  
Zayn’s mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He closed it instead and looks shamefully at his shoes.  
"You know why I left can you drop it already? I shouldn't have come. I'll just go." He started for the door but Liam wasn't letting him go just yet. Liam approached him closer and they were only a few steps apart.  
"You're real good at that aren't you? Leaving? Disappearing? You never could stay in one place could you?"  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I've always been here for you and her!" Zayn's fists were clenched into tight balls at his waist.  
"Bullshit! Whenever something goes wrong you vanish."  
"Liam you're being so dramatic!"  
"Me? Dramatic?" Liam scoffed. "You walked out on your family because you couldn't handle it! You said this was moving too fast! We were together three years before adopting her! You were doubtful since the day we met! But I guess that's my fault huh? I should have stopped ignoring the signs." Liam boiled with anger as he stared down the man he once thought he knew.  
"You know damn well I wasn't ready for this but you kept-"  
"Then why did you marry me Zayn? Why?"  
Zayn fell silent. He couldn't answer it. He was in love with Liam at one time. It felt like such a long time ago. But things changed. And this lifestyle wasn't for him.

"Why did you propose? Why did you sign the adoption papers? Why did you wait five years to leave? Why did you stand at that alter and lie to me? You looked me right in my face and you fucking lied to me. Why did you create this life with me only to know that deep down you never cared?” Liam continued.  
"Why Zayn? You're full of shit. You said you just couldn't do it anymore. What type of excuse is that? You can't run when-"  
"Stop! Fuck! Liam shut up! I love you and her but I feel smothered. You're always in my fucking ear and always on my ass about shit like I don't know what I'm doing!"  
Liam narrowed his eyes at Zayn and felt his plush racing.  
"Get out! You don't love me stop saying that! If you cared you wouldn't have left. You would've tried! You wouldn't have left your family for someone else!"  
Liam wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't going to let him win. He was too stubborn. Zayn stood pale faced and nervous. Liam was right but Zayn didn't want him to know that. But the blank look on his face and quick breaths he was taking to calm himself were a giveaway.  
"Leave. Now!" Liam said and headed towards the kitchen while leaving Zayn to see himself out.

He slugged to the door and left without as much as a glance back. Liam gripped the countertop with his rough hands as he tried to calm himself down. He soon felt a little tug on his pants and looked down to see his little girl crying below.  
"Don't cry darling. Its ok." he said to sooth her. He picked up her small body and held it against his own.  
"When is he coming home?" she asked sobbing into his shirt.  
"He isn't love. He isn't." The child wept into her father’s shirt as he rocked her softly. She cried for the loss of her father and play buddy. Although she was young she didn't like the cold feeling in the house because baba was gone. Liam cried for the loss of his love and best friend. He mourned for the man he once knew and was filled with anger towards the man he has become.


End file.
